The Steinburger's New Groove
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove" It will appeared on Youtube on November 24, 2020. Cast: *Kuzco - Winston Steinburger (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Llama Kuzco - King Juilen (Madagascar) *Yzma - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Kronk - Wreck-It Ralph *Kronk (Angel) - Megamind *Kronk (Devil) - Tighten (Megamind) *Chicha - Elsa (Frozen) *Pacha - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Chaca - Rosie (Everything's Rosie) *Tipo - Timmy Turner (The Fairy OddParents) *Bucky the Squirrel - Scrat (Ice Age) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Colette Tatou (Ratatouille) *Jaguars - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Theme Song Guy - Johnny Test *Rudy the Old Man - Bert (Sesame Street) *The Matchmaker - Chris McLean (Total Drama) *Man for Bride Choosing - Tyler (Supernoobs) *Peasant Near Yzma - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Announcer for Pacha - The Grinch (The Grinch (2018)) *Mudka's Meat Hut Cook - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Cat Yzma - Kismet (Chip 'n' Dale: The Rescue Rangers) *Llamas - Various Lemurs *Birthday Singers - "Littlest Pet Shop" Characters *Two Men Playing Checker - Fergy Fudgehog and Paulie Pretztail (Viva Piñata) *First Guard - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Crocodiles - Alligators in the Moat (The Swan Princess) *Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Man giving thumbs up - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Second Guard - Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Brides - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), Shine (Shimmer and Shine), Abby Hatcher, GoGo Tomago and Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) and Nella the Princess Knight *Misty the Llama - Clover (All Hail, King Juilen) *Woman with Pinata - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Children with Pinata - Children Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Guards - Various Warriors From "Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian" *Guard in Warthog Form - Warthog in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Guard in Lizard Form - Crocodile in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Ostrich in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Guard in Octopus Form - Kangaroo in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Gorilla in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Guard in Cow Form - Elephant in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Turtle Kuzco - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Bird Kuzco - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Whale Kuzco - Bailey (Finding Dory) *3rd Guard - Tzekal-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Trampoline Owner - Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) *Chicha's Baby - Roshan (Ice Age) *Kronk's Scouts - Wenda (Wandering Wenda), Marty and Burnie (ToonMarty) Scenes Index: *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 1 - Opening ("Perfect World")/Jack Frost's Arrival *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 2 - The Steinburger's Advisor/Winstontopia *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 3 - Mrs. Tweedy's Revenge *The Steinburger's New Groove" Part 4 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Steinburger's New Groove" Part 5 - Finishing the Job *The Steinburger's New Groove" Part 6 - Jack Frost Returns Home/Demon Lemur! *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 7 - Into the Jungle/Jack Frost to the Rescue *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 8 - A Transition of Power *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 9 - Battle on the Bridge *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 10 - In Hot Pursuit *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 11 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 12 - A Lemur Alone *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 13 - Friends Finally *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 14 - Playtime at Jack Frost's House *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 15 - The Chase *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 16 - Scarlet Overkill Confronts King Juilen (aka Winston Steinburger) *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 17 - A Mix Up of Vials *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 18 - Mrs. Tweedy's Cat Form *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 19 - A Whole New Groove *The Steinburger's New Groove Part 20 - End Credits Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs